goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Eoleo
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Eoleo |japname = レオレオ Leoleo |image = (Artwork from Camelot Software Planning) |element = Mars |hometown = Champa |relatives = Briggs (father) Chaucha (mother) Obaba (great-grandmother) |age = 2 (TLA), 32 (Dark Dawn) |hair = Red |eyes = Brown |style = Warrior |weapons = Light Blade Axe Mace |bodyarmor = Clothing Armor |handarmor = Gloves Shield |headarmor = Hat/Crown/Mask Helm |japname = レオレオ Leoleo |frename = Eoléo |gername = |spaname = Eoleo |itaname = Eoleo }} Eoleo (レオレオ Leoleo), introduced in Golden Sun: The Lost Age as a minor NPC, is a playable character in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. He is the son of Briggs and Chaucha, and is from Champa. Unlike his parents, he is an Adept, and joins Matthew's party later on after the events of the Eclipse Tower in Belinsk at Level 32. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age When the eruption of Mt. Aleph showered Psynergy Stones all across the world, Eoleo, as a toddler living in Champa, was one of the individuals that a falling Psynergy Stone hit and granted the powers of an Adept, similar to Tret and Feizhi. Eoleo was quickly overcome with a terrible fever, but when he recovered, he began to demonstrate adeptness to Psynergy, using basic telekinesis to move objects. The showering of the Psynergy stones also heralded a new age of crisis for Champa, however, for the oceans of the Great Eastern Sea soon began to get gradually warmer. The thinning of the fish population had a serious negative impact on Champa's way of life, being a seafaring town that sustains both its people and its economy on its fish trade. By the start of The Lost Age, Champa's children cannot eat, and the village is dying, so it falls to Eoleo's father Briggs to set out into the sea to find some form of food. Briggs brings his wife Chaucha and his son with him on this expedition, along with a devoted crew of Sea Fighters. Briggs quickly resorts to piracy, stealing food from towns across the Great Eastern Sea. Eoleo and Briggs's group is put in danger by the Tidal Wave that originates from the center of the Sea of Time and washes over much of the Great Eastern Sea, driving their boat straight into the newly-formed Osenia Cliffs between western Osenia and southeastern Indra and smashing it against the rocky beach. Several Champa die, but Eoleo and his parents survive along with a small remaining group of Sea Fighters. Shortly afterward, Briggs is found out and captured by the nearby Indran town of Madra, and is put in their prison because Briggs has by now acquired a reputation as a dread pirate across the sea. Chaucha and Eoleo remain out of Madra's reach, and through a daring operation assisted by coincidental circumstances, Briggs is busted out of his jail by the Sea Fighters, and he and his crew pillage Madra's coffers and flee east to Osenia with Eoleo. Having acquired both food and riches, Briggs and Eoleo arrive at the port town of Alhafra on northwestern Osenia, and Briggs uses his stolen Madran gold to purchase the town's lone massive sailing ship to transport both themselves and their ill-gotten goods back to Champa. Unfortunately, the ship was damaged by the tidal wave, and its mast is pinned down in a way that it cannot be freed by normal human hands, so for the moment they are stuck. All of a sudden, a small group of Adepts led by Felix arrive in Alhafra and enter the damaged ship, working with Madra and intending to confront Briggs over his piracy. Briggs and his crew engage them in combat, but even hardened criminal types such as they are no match for Felix, and Briggs recognizes that Felix is in possession of strange powers similar to Eoleo. Briggs and his men are apprehended by Alhafra and put in its jail, but not before Briggs declares that since it was Madran gold that purchased the ship, it is now Madran property, and uses this to help make a deal with the Madran and Alhafran mayors that Eoleo and Chaucha get to stay on the ship while it is repaired. With Briggs and his men now in jail, Chaucha and Eoleo are allowed to make visits to them. By this point, Briggs and Chaucha both understand that Eoleo, with his strange powers, affords them a chance to bust Briggs out of his newest prison in the near future. When Felix walks in on one of Chaucha's visits to Briggs in the jail, he is shocked to see Eoleo using Psynergy to telekinetically move the jail key around on the table behind the jail guard; Briggs, perceiving his future escape plan to be shot if Felix understands what Eoleo can do, scolds Eoleo, making him cry. Felix, in the meantime, departs Alhafra to pursue his own quest. Much later in The Lost Age, Felix's group returns to Alhafra because they now have the stronger Psynergy needed to free the ship's mast from what was keeping it pinned down. Chaucha and Eoleo immediately visit Briggs again to "tell him the good news," and while Felix is in meeting with the mayor of Alhafra, Eoleo makes his move as he was instructed: he uses his Psynergy to retrieve the cell key and put it in Chaucha and Briggs' possession in a way that the guard standing in front of the table is taken completely off guard. They escape the prison and take the newly repaired sailing ship for themselves, and sail back to Champa. After Briggs arrives at Champa and distributes the stolen food to the starving populace, Felix's group arrives in pursuit and chases him into his family's mountain home. In front of the ancient forge of Ankohl, Felix faces Briggs and his grandmother Obaba, who dotes on Eoleo as her great-grandson; Briggs exploits this to convince her to strike down Felix's group with her pet monster, the Avimander, but Felix's group successfully destroy it. Obaba is astounded at the inhuman power of Felix's group and tells Briggs he is on his own, but Briggs tries to use Eoleo again to win Obaba over. Just then is when Felix's group clarifies the reasons they are truly here and engage in a lengthy discussion, where all misunderstandings are eventually resolved and the conflict is settled. Eoleo remains at Champa for the rest of The Lost Age. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Over the thirty year period following the Golden Sun event, Champa develops into a pirate kingdom, while Eoleo presumably developed his Psynergy power, becoming a Mars Adept. As the son of Briggs, who is considered the leader of Champa, Eoleo accordingly becomes Champa's prince. A journal belonging to Obaba mentions that, unlike his father, he seems to be able to learn her crafting abilities, presumably due to being an adept. As an adult, Eoleo became famous for his piracy of ships traveling the Sanan Sea. At some point, he was captured by Morgal forces. Due to his Adept powers, the Beastmen are forced to hold him in a suspended cage at Belinsk's castle. Due to his unspecified crimes, he is sentenced to death by boiling. Briggs and his crew attempt a rescue, but are forced to turn back, due to the strength of Belinsk's defenses. Briggs would later task Matthew, Jenna's son, and his group with rescuing Eoleo, as their Adept power would allow them to sneak into Belinsk's fortress. Although Briggs's damaged ship mean he could not follow the group immediately, he promised to come along as soon as possible. The Adepts would eventually be successful in freeing Eoleo, but activate Luna Tower during the process. The Tower's activation summons the Grave Eclipse, which wreaks havoc in the city of Belinsk. The party eventually fights to the port to escape the capitol, though not before Eoleo provokes Amiti. However, they had forgotten that Eoleo's father was coming to free him as well. Briggs was unable to fend off the creatures of darkness that swarmed Belinsk. The gang is too late to save him, and Briggs dies of his injuries. Eoleo vows to avenge his old man no matter what, and officially joins Matthew's party, following a short funeral service for Briggs. Eoleo pilots his father's ship, the same one Felix's party repaired in The Lost Age, which was recently refurbished with the assistance of Piers in Port Rago. By sailing the sea, the group is able to gather vital intelligence on how to stop the Eclipse, and begins searching the seas for the artifacts they require. During an exploration of the Watchtower on Harun Island, Eoleo becomes skeptical of the Third Eye treasure they find, as it seems to be an ordinary rock at first. During the group's travels, the group arrives in Champa Camp, which serves as a refuge from the Grave Eclipse for the citizens of Champa. The townspeople are heartened to see Eoleo, but are confused when Briggs does not arrive. Gathering the townspeople at the Inn, Eoleo informs the citizens of Briggs' death and his intentions to help stop the Eclipse. After learning that Eoleo's great-grandmother, Obaba, remains in Champa, the group travels to see her. Along the way, Eoleo demonstrates his Thermal Psynergy, which helps them ascend Champa's cliffs. Eoleo then informs Obaba of Briggs' death, with Obaba assuming that Eoleo will accompany the party of Adepts to stop the Eclipse. Though saddened, Obaba offers to assist the party by forging weapons and armor for the group. After gaining the Umbra Gear and the Three Colored Orbs scattered across the sea, Eoleo travels with Matthew's party to the Apollo Lens, which is the key to stopping the Eclipse. Eoleo would fight bravely during a final confrontation with Blados, Chalis, and their "pet" Chaos Hound, as well as the following battle against the Chaos Chimera. After the Adepts emerge victorious, the Chaos Hound is revealed to be Sveta's brother Volechek. Though Eoleo says that Volechek's death will avenge his father's death, he is privately shown to be at a loss for words, despite a desire to say something inspirational. Once the eclipse is reversed, Eoleo sees Matthew, Tyrell, and Karis off in the city of Belinsk. He states that he will return to Champa after dropping Himi off in her home of Yamata. As a playable character Eoleo joins Matthew's party, after he is rescued and the party leaves Belinsk, as the group's second Mars Adept. He has his own unique base class, the Pirate class series. The class's Psynergy lineup combines various aspects of Jenna's Flame User classes, such as the Beam Psynergy series, and the Fume Psynergy series, and Garet's Guard classes, such as Protect. The class also has unique elemental physical attacks: Keelhaul and Vicious Chop. The combination leads to a class that is able to inflict damage in multiple ways. Eoleo has access to the Fireball Psynergy, regardless of class. In addition, he also has the Thermal Psynergy, a Mars-based utility Psynergy unique to him. He is notable for being the only Warrior-based Adept unable to equip Long Swords. However, he is capable of equipping Axes, Maces, Light Blades, and Warrior-style Defensive equipment. Like Piers, Eoleo is able to capitalize on the Average Attack due to his ability to equip Axes. However, his inability to equip Long Swords does put a slight dampener on things. Eoleo joins the party at Level 32 and is initially equipped with a Broad Axe, Cotton Shirt, and Leather Gloves. Eoleo has five Mars Djinn set onto him (Reflux, Wrath, Chili, Glow, and Stoke) which automatically upgrades his class to Corsair. Notes * In The Lost Age, Eoleo, like Ahri, uses a form of "baby speak" when spoken to, producing nonsense sounds such as "Babu ba bubabu." However, when Mind Read, his thoughts are relatively coherent English sentences. * It seems Eoleo had some kind of language difficulty in his early years. Toddlers use to learn how to walk and speak around the same age (first year of life). He was able to steadily walk by himself, but not talk. Eventually, he overcame it and talks normally in Dark Dawn. Trivia * Eoleo may be named after Aeolus, son of Poseidon in Greek Mythology. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Adepts Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn